La belle et la bête
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: si je vous raconte vous ne voudrez plus lire


**La Belle Et La Bête **

Il était un fois dans un pays lointain une jeune femme vivait seule dans une petite maison de campagne qui se situait elle même dans un royaume peu connu. Le roi de ce royaume était un inconnu, personne ne l'avait jamais vu, il vivait reclu dans son château dans lequel personne n'était jamais invité.

La jeune femme avait pour mission d'apporter de la nouriture au roi une fois par semaine, elle s'arrêtait devant le portail et posait le panier rempli de nouriture. Ensuite elle s'en allait. C'était la règle, un ami du roi était venu la voir un beau matin et lui avait dit que durant les deux années qui suivrait ce serait elle qui s'occuperait de déposer la nouriture pour le roi. Elle avait accepter, c'était la règle dans le royaume, tout les deux ans un habitant du royaume habitant près de la forêt devait s'occuper de livrer le roi une fois par semaine.

La jeune femme était ravie de cette mission cela lui permettait de rendre service et elle adorait ça, rendre service aux autres. La jeune femme s'appelait Alison et ce jour là elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose qui lui était interdit.

Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, elle dut marcher pendant un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre le château, elle déposa le panier et recula, mais au lieu de partir elle se cacha derrière un arbre, au bout de quelques minutes elle put enfin le voir, le roi, il était debout derrière la grille. Il l'ouvrit et ramassa le panier. Elle voulait se rapprocher et le voir de plus près mais elle savait que c'était risqué mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle se rapprocha discrètement.

Mais le roi l'entendit, il jeta un oeil dans la direction et put voir d'où provenait ce bruit, il vit la jeune femme et il l'a trouva courageuse d'avoir osé attendre alors que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, il lui dit d'approcher, elle avait peur mais le roi lui dit qu'elle ne craignait rien alors elle s'approcha de lui, quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il lui sourit légèrement et commença à lui parler

Le roi : Tu es très jolie

A : Merci beaucoup

Le roi : Comment t'appeles tu ?

A : Alison

Le roi : C'est très joli

Et depuis ce jour Alison devint la cuisinière personnelle du roi, elle vivait encore chez elle mais chaques jours elle venait au château pour cuisiner. Au village tout le monde lançait des rumeurs plus où moins correctes, mais Alison s'en moquait.

Au fur et à mesure des jours Alison remarquait que le roi souffrait beaucoup, il boitait de sa jambe droite et même quand cette douleur ne semblait pas forte le roi souffrait dans son coeur, elle le voyait se promener seul dans les jardins et il avait l'air triste, si triste. Alison avait envie d'aider le roi et elle avait décidé de le faire. Elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui le plus possible.

Au bout de quelques semaines le roi se confiait à Alison, il était sympatique avec elle. Il ne lui disait rien de très précis mais cela suffisait à Alison.

Un jour alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre du roi, elle regarda par la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte et vit la blessure du roi, une cicatrice sur la jambe qui était vraiment horrible. Alison poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le roi l'entendit et il fut très en colère, il lui cria après et lui dit de s'en aller, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

Alison sortit du château en courant et en pleurant car elle était tombée amoureuse du roi

Au bout de plusieurs jours, alors qu'Alison était seule, de retour dans sa petite maison de campagne, elle était malheureuse sans le roi à ses côtés. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir la porte et vit qu'il s'agissait du roi, elle le fit entrer et découvrit avec tristesse que Alison vivait dans une maison très abimée et très petite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec le roi. Il lui prit la main et l'obligea à se retourner puis il lui lacha la main.

Roi : Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas montrer ma blessure

A : Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Roi : Une méchante sorcière m'a jeté un sort, je l'aimais mais un jour elle m'a jeté ce sort. Depuis j'ai cette cicatrice et je ne suis plus capable ni de faire confiance ni d'aimer, enfin j'étais.....Jusqu'à toi

Alison ne comprenait pas ce que le roi voulait dire par là alors le roi continua

Roi : Depuis que tu as quittée le château je ne peux plus dormir, ni manger, je suis tombé amoureux et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Alison

Alison se mit à pleurer, le roi l'a pris dans les bras et lui dit que si elle voulait elle pouvait venir vivre au château avec lui si elle ressentait la même chose

Elle répondit qu'elle aussi était tombé amoureuse du roi, elle décida alors de partir vivre avec lui au château

Le mariage eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Alison était devenu la reine du royaume et elle était heureuse auprès du roi.....

.... : Et un an après la reine Alison eut une petite fille que le roi et elle ont décidé d'appeler Emilie, et ils adoraient leur petite princesse

.... : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demande de te raconter cette histoire alors que tu la connais par coeur ?

.... : Parce que j'aime bien savoir comment papa et toi vous avez décidé de vous marier, c'est votre histoire à papa et toi. Mais dans l'histoire tu dis que tu es une paysanne et que papa est un roi pourquoi ?

.... : Parce que pour moi ton papa sera toujours le roi dans mon coeur et que avant de le rencontrer je n'étais pas très importante, mais maintenant je me sens très heureuse avec vous deux

.... : Je t'aime maman

.... : Moi aussi mon ange

Elle embrassa son enfant sur le front, se leva et sortit de la pièce mais avant elle pronoça une dernière phrase

.... : Bonne nuit Emilie

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre où l'attendait son mari. Elle ne le trouva pas, elle le chercha du regard et sentit deux bras l'enserrer

.... : Et toi tu seras toujours la reine de mon coeur

.... : Tu as entendu ?

.... : Bien sur, j'adore cette histoire, ça fait huit ans qu'on est tout les deux et Emilie a déja six ans, j'ai pourtant l'impression que ça date d'hier

.... : Un jour, elle nous demandera la vraie histoire

.... : Elle ne changera pas beaucoup de celle ci, il n'y aura pas de grand royaume ni de vilaine sorcière, mais le reste est vrai

.... : Oui

... : Je t'aime Alison

.... : Moi aussi je t'aime Greg


End file.
